icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-4388293-20120513034010/@comment-2032682-20120513055439
Okay.. this is weird. I thought I was in the Creddie page. Must have clicked the wrong page or link or something. Anyway, I'll answer the questions and go back to Creddie page so I don't start some ship war. I figure that I owe you guys as much to answer the replies before I go back to make up for my mistake. Thought you were done with this show? '' Actually I left the ''fandom ''as a whole for a while after having my best friend's suicide repeatedly brought up to try and 'score points' against me in arguments. I quit LiveJournal, the TV.Com forums and participated far less in the Wikia around the end of last year, but I continued to write stories, be involved in the Creddie forum and occasionally on tumblr. There were aspects of the show I disliked (ie the focus on Carly-only sub-plots) but I generally watched most of the episodes (even during the Seddie arc). I now enjoy my time in the fandom far more than I did last year. ''Where you can continue your five-year drum-banging about how "interested" Carly is in Freddie to your heart's content. I've never said all that much about how interested Carly is except that she hasn't shot him down again at all in any concrete way so Creddie is very open. Freddie likes Carly right now, his crush on Carly is back. That's the important thing at the moment. Until iOAR Creddie didn't even have that. I actually like character development. I enjoy Carly starting to like geeky guys, instead of just her typical random 'hottie' and hasn't gone "OMG FREDDIE I WUB JOO" instantly. I like that Freddie has his crush back but has yet to go further with it because he's scared of what might happen. I don't enjoy having romantic development slammed at me in off-screen moments that completely change a character from one episode to the next. That trying to get over someone isn't the same as getting over them? She said she was single, and dragged a guy off to make out in an elevator. That's not actions that scream "in love and still pining". Sam is a bad person for liking a band member she will never end up with in the first place If that's aimed at me, I've never called Sam a bad person for liking the band guy. I'm merely pointing out the double standard that came up after iOAR where Sam telling the world she was single, available and making out with the band guy were completely ignored (ie, Sam could do whatever she wants while still 'being in love' with Freddie and it doesn't make her a jerk) then when Freddie liked Carly again he was being mean, rude and a jerk to Sam because of it (ie, he isn't allowed to have feelings for anyone but Sam or he's a jerk). My favourite character on the show is Freddie. When people twist actions of others in an attempt to paint him in a bad light I dislike that, note it and will defend Freddie especially when double standards are involved. It astounds me that there are fans who have been so vehemently anti-Freddie lately. It's not that bad here, but some places like tumblr it's rampant.